


【ie】春药强上

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Ink - Fandom, error - Fandom, inkerror - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 3





	【ie】春药强上

“我们来做吧？”  
这是ink在outer！tale的街道终于找到error说的第一句话。  
error召唤出蓝线，恼怒的说，“你个色·情·画家发·情的时候请离我远点。”随后猛地发动蓝线，全力攻击眼前的骨。  
ink还是作出一副无辜的表情，躲开攻击后，忽的靠近error，将对方抵在墙壁上。好巧不巧，间歇性失明再次向error袭来，使他根本没有反抗的机会。  
“你会喜欢这个的——”ink说着，不知从哪里拿出一剂装有不明粉色透明液体的试管来，全数塞入了error的嘴中。  
便松开了对error的禁锢，站到一旁看着突然失去支撑而还处在失明状态中的骨。  
过了一会，error终于恢复了视力。巍巍战战的支撑起身子后，不明所以的看向ink。刚想破口大骂的时候后·身突然传来一阵酥麻感，魔法逐渐向胯下的一处汇聚。  
“哈啊……这是什么……？”error声音有些颤抖的说着，直到分·身慢慢站立起来时，error猛地反应过来，大叫着，“你他·妈的，哈……居然给老子下药——”  
“嗯哼，反应还是挺快的。”ink说着，只是站着看着error而不为所动。  
“怎么……呜，好热——”error迷迷糊糊的说着，双腿忍不住磨蹭着，一层薄雾蒙上了他的眼眸，“咕唔——”  
“你知道该怎么做，error。”  
“呼，你做梦……”error逞强的说着，ink见状，俯下身来用手撑着error的脸颊，强·迫着error抬头看着他。  
此时，在error逐渐升高的体温的衬托下，ink的手显的冰凉，error下意识的用脸颊磨蹭着ink的手，发出无助的呜咽声。  
在ink脑海内，一根名叫理智的弦此时彻底的断掉了。  
‘妈·的，这个时候再忍就不是男骨了。’ink想着，扯下error松垮的裤子，直径用手指插入error早已湿润的小·穴中，灵活的抠·挖着。  
“呜——还想要……更多……”error小声啜泣着，内壁一下一下的收缩着，似乎是在邀请着ink的进入。  
见开拓的差不多，ink露出自己挺·立起来的分·身，猛地插入到最深处。  
“咿呀——！”error忍不住惊呼着，“太大……啊呜——了……”  
“真拿你没办法，呼……”ink无奈的说着，想让这家伙主动一点简直是不可能的事情。  
随着ink动作幅度的加大，再加上接触恐惧症，error不禁颤抖着，很快，一股白·浊自error的前·端泄·出，发泄完的error无力的倚在墙壁上，任由ink摆布。  
“啧，这么快就不行了？”ink拿出嘲笑的语气对error说，“au毁灭者也太逊了吧？”  
“哈啊——换你……来，你试试……噫呜……慢，慢点——”error断断续续的回答着，ink只当做没听见一般，继续抽·插着。  
“等，等下——别·射·在……咕——！”error惊恐的说着，用尽全力抬起双手，推搡着ink。  
“噗噜噜——”ink当做没听见一般，继续抽动几下才终于将白·浊全数灌入error的小·穴中。  
“哈啊——彩虹混蛋……”

END


End file.
